


Always Remember

by mirairai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: After a suspicious man climbed up onto stage at an IDOLiSH7 concert, the group is forced to deal with the aftermath.Yamato and Mitsuki are not happy.~Otherwise known as "the bomb incident guy comes back and gives us more reasons to hate him"
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 9





	1. The Death

Yamato will always remember the bomb incident.

It's not something he'd rather talk or even  _ think _ about, but it's not like he could just straight up forget it happened. Yamato had learned so much about Nagi that day that, at the time, he didn't really understand. Honestly, it was so much foreshadowing about Nagi's background that Yamato was frustrated that he hadn't figured things out sooner.

Granted, how was he supposed to guess that their anime nerd, flirtatious and eccentric Nagi was a prince?

Mitsuki had been just as equally shocked when everyone found out, flooding Nagi with questions so quickly that the blond couldn't even find a gap to answer. The three of them had begun dating just before that and agreed upon not keeping secrets after the disaster known as Mitsuki and Yamato's fight, so to hear that Nagi was still keeping such a massive secret from them had Mitsuki and Yamato reeling.

But things were better now; the three of them had unbreakable bonds due to the amount of things they had been through together, and at this point only death could break them apart.

Although, Yamato hadn't thought that they would be broken apart so  _ soon _ .

──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ────

"Thank you, everyone!"

IDOLiSH7 was finishing up their latest live, waving all of their fans goodbye. Smiles were on their and the audience's face, the happy energy still bouncing around the venue.

Maybe that's why Yamato failed to notice someone climbing up on the stage, clad in all black.

He only noticed when Iori had put his microphone up to his mouth, politely asking the person to go back down with his usual tone. The person did nothing, only stepping forward and closer to the idol group. The venue fell silent, even with the hundreds of people in the building, all eyes on the mysterious person standing in front of IDOLiSH7. A shadow covered the person's face, but Yamato could still see the menacing smirk just below the silhouette of the hat.

When said hat flew off the person's head, Yamato's eyes widened, and he couldn't stop himself as he took a step back. He couldn't possibly forget the face standing in front of him, even if he tried his absolute hardest to shake off the memories of that day.

The man from the bomb incident stood in front of them, such a wild expression on his face that he looked almost insane.

He cackled. "It's been a while, Rokuya Nagi, Nikaido Yamato, Yotsuba Tamaki."

Yamato feared his heart could be heard by the audience with how loudly it was pounding. His breath audibly hitched, and for a moment all of his acting lessons left his mind.

Nagi took a step in front of the idol group, holding his arms out as if protecting them. "What do you want?" He asked, an uncharacteristic seriousness lacing the blond's tone.

"You ruined my plans, you're aware of that right?" Came the stranger's response, and Yamato could barely hear a horribly familiar  _ click _ sound from all of his days acting as a villain in dramas.

Beside Yamato, Mitsuki roughly tugged on Yamato's sleeve, looking up at him with a bewildered expression. "What is he talking about?" The younger male questioned in a hushed tone, his eyes flooded with both curiosity and slight fear.

Oh, right. The three members involved in the incident had agreed to never talk about this again other than to their manager, in fear of the fact that if the others knew, they would be in danger.

So Yamato could only shake his head, mouthing the words 'I'll tell you later' as he gently pulled his sleeve out of Mitsuki's grip. He did wish he could tell Mitsuki, to confess that he and Nagi had gotten tangled up in something that they probably shouldn't have, but he couldn't. What was happening right now was his biggest fear, to see his loved ones be threatened by someone that could very well just kill everyone on the spot.

It held Yamato back from being fully honest.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, bringing himself back to reality. The greenette could still see Nagi standing just in front of the rest of IDOLiSH7, a determined frown on his usually smiling face. Deciding to finally take action, Yamato managed to swallow down his nerves and stepped up beside Nagi. "You would've blown up half the city if we didn't stop you," he growled, his words receiving several gasps from both the audience and the other idols behind him. Yamato could almost feel Mitsuki's intense glare from behind him, yet he forced himself to focus on the mafia member in front of him.

The stranger chuckled. "Yes, I would have, but you just had to stand in my way." The man's chuckling increased to loud cackling, and Yamato felt a shiver run down his spine. "So I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Everything after that went by so fast, Yamato was barely able to keep up. He could vaguely see the stranger pull out a shotgun from behind his back, and then the loud  _ bang _ that followed after he aimed at Yamato. The greenette barely had time to react, and he stepped back, bracing for the pain of the bullet piercing through him.

It never came. He snapped himself back to reality and looked up, Nagi in front of him with a soft, apologetic smile on his face. Yamato could barely hear the gentle whisper of an "I'm sorry" leave Nagi's mouth, before the blond's body slumped over his. Yamato wrapped his arms around Nagi out of habit, shocked when he felt something wet make contact with his bare hands. He brought one of his hands up, and the blood drained from his face at what he saw.

Nagi's blood covered his hand, now trailing down his arm.

Screams filled the venue, before Yamato felt Mitsuki beside him, his pleads for Nagi to "stay awake, stay  _ alive _ " filling his ears more than even the collected screams of the audience in front of them.

Nagi shifted in Yamato's arms, the blond lifting his head to gaze at his significant others. One of his hands reached up, careful not to stain Yamato or Mitsuki with his blood as he wiped the tears streaming down their cheeks. Yamato wasn't even aware that he was crying until that moment, but Nagi's affectionate gesture only caused more tears to slip, the greenette now joining Mitsuki in his pleads. Nagi only smiled, a pained look on his face as he responded only with several apologies, before he used the last of his strength to place a final kiss on both Yamato and Mitsuki's lips.

"I am so sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, my loves.

Goodbye."

──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ────

Yamato will always remember the bomb incident.

He won't ever forget the face of the person who murdered Rokuya Nagi, one of the rays of sunshine in his bleak life.


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral for Nagi was silent.

The funeral for Nagi was silent.

Nagi had always joked that if he died, he still wanted people to be happy, even at his funeral. Even when he sang, the blond practically commanded that everyone be happy with his energetic and bouncy voice, his smile brighter than any sun. At the time, his request had earned a hard slap from Mitsuki, the orange-haired male saying something akin to "that's not how funerals work!"

The funeral was quiet, the only noise being the cries and sobs of everyone attending. Nagi's casket was left open, per the request of both Yamato and Mitsuki. Even if he was dead, the two still wanted to see the blond one last time.

His face was still beautiful as ever, despite his life having already passed. His pale skin had grown even paler despite Nagi already being quite pale, yet the blond still "sparkled," as the other members of Pythagoras used to put it. Nagi always glowed no matter the situation, and it seemed that still held true even when he was dead. If this weren't such a terrible situation, Yamato might have joked about it.

He wouldn't dare joke at the moment though, so Yamato kept his thoughts to himself.

… Well, maybe he let one thought slip.

"Nagi still looks like an angel."

Mitsuki beside him only nodded, his grip on Yamato's hand tightening.

──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ────

Hours later, Sogo was patting Yamato on the back, whispering a brief "we'll be waiting outside," before he disappeared with the rest of IDOLiSH7 (or was it IDOLiSH6 now? Yamato didn't know; he didn't even think he could perform without Nagi by his side).

Yamato and Mitsuki were the last ones left, both of their faded stares on Nagi's still open casket. Their tears had ceased long ago, and now the both of them just felt… empty. Nagi was a part of them, not just a part of their subunit but a part of their  _ life, _ and all too soon the blond was gone.

A hitched breath could be heard beside Yamato. "Why didn't you tell me?" Came Mitsuki's question, the words laced with so much pain that Yamato almost started crying yet again.

"We didn't want to put any of you in danger." In the back of his mind, Yamato could still vaguely hear Nagi's uncharacteristically serious explanation back when the incident first occurred.

Mitsuki turned to Yamato, but Yamato didn't turn to him. Yamato could barely stand to look Mitsuki in the eye, knowing that he could've done something,  _ anything, _ to prevent Nagi from dying. Distantly, Yamato thought he should've died instead, before Mitsuki's next words snapped him out of his thoughts. "Didn't we agree back then not to keep secrets anymore?" The orange-haired male stepped closer to Yamato, his hands reaching up to grip onto the fabric of the greenette's suit tightly. "Didn't we?! So why didn't you tell me…?"

Yamato didn't respond; he  _ couldn't, _ knowing that Mitsuki was right. He had no excuse. Yamato knew he should've gone against Nagi's wishes, especially if this was going to be the outcome: Nagi, deceased, with Yamato and Mitsuki standing before his casket on the verge of another wave of tears.

But Yamato couldn't change the past if he tried, despite so badly wanting to change his decisions to give Nagi another shot at life.

Mitsuki fell silent as well, but his intense gaze was still on Yamato, his hands still tightly gripping onto the fabric of the greenette's suit. Although Yamato certainly didn't expect the tears that soaked through his suit, Mitsuki's sobbing barely muffled at all even though his face was practically buried into Yamato's arm.

The greenette moved his other arm to pet the other, but Mitsuki swatted it away. "Not now. Just… don't do anything," the shorter one said, burying himself further into Yamato. That did nothing to stop the cracks in his voice reaching Yamato's ears though.

Yamato said nothing, only complying with Mitsuki's wishes. The latter's sobs filled the room, and Yamato couldn't stop the stray tears slipping down his cheeks.

The two ended up being there for hours, and they had to take the taxi home.

They vaguely registered the fact that the yellow of the taxi was almost as bright as Nagi's hair.


End file.
